


First Step

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Mei's starting out on her journey.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Step

X X X

Chang Mei stood at the border of Xing and the desert. Across that expanse of sand lay the country, Amestris, and its legendary Philosopher’s Stone. She made a promise to her tribe, that she’d bring back the Stone to the ailing Emperor, granting him immortality.

“It shouldn’t be too hard, should it, Xiao Mei?” Mei rubbed the head of her miniature panda, staring at the desert. “All we have to do is cross this stretch of sand! And we’ll be in Amestris.”

Xiao Mei squeaked in response and Mei smiled. How hard could it be, really? All she needed to do was take that first step into the desert.

X X X


End file.
